Songs
This page contains a list of songs and lyrics. To see the lyrics of the theme song and Howard's version of the theme song, go to Ninja Theme Song. Season 1 Detention Deficit Disorder (30 Seconds to Math, "30 Seconds to Math") It's 4 PM and I'm still at school! It's all good, I pre-slipped school! I can't remember when I was ever boreder! '' '''Cuz I've got a terminal case of... Detention Deficit Disorder! I got that Detention Deficit Disorder! I got it bad! GO! There's a Ninja Inside of Us All (Heidi Weinerman, "30 Seconds to Math"http://tansystar.tumblr.com/post/56179592710/9thgradeninja-heidi-weinerman-theres-a) He wears a mask, but don't we all? When he's not around we have to stand tall. You've got the ninja in you, And I've got the ninja inside me too. There's a ninja inside of us all! (4x) There's a little ninja inside of us all! (4x) There's a ninja! Sitting By Myself (Howard Weinerman, "Evil Spirit Week" deleted songhttp://kimarndt.tumblr.com/post/53448700780/special-request-from-a-boulderite-the-original) I'm sitting by myself With my finger in a hole, And I'm really, really bored. Where's my friend? I dunno. Where's my friend? I dunno. This is boring, boring, boring, boring. I want a corndog now! I'm Still the Cheese (Scott Thomas, "Evil Spirit Week" credits) I'm still the cheese! I'm still the cheese! I'm still the cheeesseee yeah! Der Monster Klub Song ("Der Monster Klub") When I first met you, I though I didn't like your games. But then I rolled the dice, And things will never be the same! Not quite friends, but someday, We hang out after school! Not quite friends, but someday, Well, actually not, 'cuz we're busy. Catfish Song ("Swampy Seconds" credits) My name is Catfish! He's got the gris-gris! He's got the voodoo! He's got the gumbo! Don't like no cuyon! He's got the voodoo, Down on the bayou! Bobbity-bah-de-buh-de-buh-de-buh-ba-bwa! You Gotta Have a Pet ("McFreaks") We Have Pets (Scott Thomas, "McFreaks") Alone together, That how we used to be, Then we stole these furry freaks. Now we're a family. We have pets, Mom said no but our hearts said yes We stole pets, We set them free to live in our garage. McFreaks is taped in front of a live studio audience. We Got Pets ("McFreaks") Coming soon! Pizza Party Best Friends Forever ("McFreaks") Coming soon! Season 2 Everybody Ninj-Along ("Bucky Hensletter, "Everybody Ninj-along") C'mon ninja fans it's time for a song You know all the words so Ninj-along He's so bruce, he does no wrong C'mon Everybody Ninj-along Ninj, Ninj, Ninj-along Time to make that dinger go dong Ninj, Ninj, Ninj, Ninj-along. It's not a zing, it's just a song Chew It or Lost It ("Best Buds") Coming soon! Smart Howard ("Wonkin' for the Weekend") He's getting smarter, every day He's getting smarter, in every way Smart Howard, Smart Howard. Smarter than he was one second ago. Smarter than he was two seconds ago. Smart Howard, Smart Howard. He used to be so dumb, but now he's smart. He used to scratch his bum, but now he's into art. Smart, Smart Howard. The Ninja of Norrisville ("Ninjafan") A guy sworn to secrecy he’s saving the day The Ninja of Norrisville When monsters and robots come to misbehave He unleashes his ninja skill Using all his might Destankin' monsters left and right The Ninja of Norrisville will save us all. They say he’s a student just like you and me The Ninja of Norrisville I’d love to know his secret identity But I doubt I ever will Mysterious as night, he smoke bombs right after a fight The Ninja of Norrisville will save us all. And if I have only one more chance to say Thanks for the good you’re doing day after day I hope he hears this song Upholding what is right and wrong ‘Cause the Fanjas, we just wanted him to know... He’s the brucest of heroes to have ever lived The Ninja of Norrisville The robots and monsters seem to never give And it all looks bleak until The Ninja smoke bombs in He fights for us and he wins The Ninja of Norrisville has saved us all The Ninja of Norrisville will save us all The Ninja of Norrisville will save us all I Want It All ("Bro Money Bro Problems") Randy and Howard! Big Shopping! Boom-boom-boom! My Boy H., he got all of the bills! Dropping ones, fives, and tens how it's all grills! Big hats! Party tees! Crazy hair! Randy P.! Part bees! Big flowing! We want more! Be shoppin', I want more! Be shoppin', I want it all! Tell me I can't have it. I want it all! Brucest bling! Show me the receipt, bitch! Helicopter, pussy-cats, Howard's wearing tats. Season 3, ancient me. Gonna wait and see. I want it all. Category:Songs Category:Music